Midday Sun
by daphne87
Summary: We all want to know what happens to Renesmee and Jacob after Breaking Dawn right? While Bella and Edward are falling out of love, Renesmee falls in. WARNING- It is a bit cheesy!
1. Chapter 1

Midday Sun

Renesmee's POV

I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I peeked in the doorway. Dad's fists were clenched. He was glaring at Mom. She pursed her lips and turned her head. A smashed glass bowl lay at her feet. I didn't understand. Lately they weren't themselves. More and more fights, things thrown, curse words, name calling. All things that couldn't be true, they love each other, right?

I bent down to pick up the glass shards. Mom's soft skin could be harmed by glass, unlike Dad and me. She had almost died giving birth to me, so I try to thank her every way I can for giving me her life. Grandpa Carlisle had saved her being the miracle working doctor that he is.

Dad turned his hard gaze to me and said stiffly, "Go play." I looked up at him angrily and stormed away. As I turned the corner I heard him mutter something bitterly in Mom's direction, and felt tears fill my eyes. I missed how life used to be, when Jake came over everyday, and Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice were still home. They had left with my uncles so Alice and Rosalie could purse fashion careers. Alice as a designer, Rose as a model. But now they were all the way in New York City. It sure wasn't as rainy as Forks, but they said they would manage. I missed the old days when we all went hunting together and Jake would be waiting for me at home with open arms. I missed the nights when Daddy taught me to play piano and Mommy would hum the tune on the couch. Mostly, I miss Jake. Dad and Jake fought too much, and one day Jake left for good. He still writes me letters, but Dad and him will never forget, and will never forgive. It isn't the same in Forks without his bright smile warming the room. I wish he was with me now, to help me get through my parents fighting. I wanted more then anything to have him hold me in his arms once more.

I felt fury run through my veins and as I remembered Dad insulting him. Dad still treats me like a child, even though I'm technically sixteen. I couldn't take anymore of this! I wish I had never been born. I ran outside to calm myself down and sat beneath the willow tree. We wept together underneath the afternoon sun as I remembered sitting here with Jake and watching the clouds roll by. I could almost feel the heat coming from his arms that were once around me. That was it. I couldn't stand to be away from him. My heart ached for his low, gravelly voice in my ear. I thought maybe Mom would understand my sorrow. She had a similar experience with Dad, so she should relate. Normally, I would go and talk but lately I barely even knew my mom. I ran inside to grab my folder. It held all of Jake's letters, and my heart. I read through them all once more, though I knew them all by heart. I traced his sloppy scrawl with my index finger.

"Watch ya reading?" I heard a gravelly voice say. A voice that I would never forget. I cried out with joy as I leapt into to Jake's arms. I hugged him close to me, I wanted this moment to last forever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well if you don't want me…" He said with his playful smile, that I loved and missed so much. He set me down gently, and then sat next to me, by the willow tree's trunk.

"No!" I cried. "Never leave me again," I said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Whatever you say," He leaned towards me, lips slightly parted. Our lips met but he pulled back far too soon. "I can't be here. But I had to be with you again. If only for a moment, then I would take it."

"How sweet. But sappy," I smiled and took his hand. I listened to his low chuckle leaned against his shoulder. I snapped back to reality and remembered my parents as a crash filled the silence. I slowly stood up.

"What was that?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"I have to go," I said slightly angrily. My parents had taken everything from me. I hated them.

"I'll wait. I don't have to go back until tomorrow. I'll be around," He kissed my forehead gently. I wanted to cry but hurried back to the house, before my parents killed each other.

When I entered the house, Dad was glaring at the wall, and Mom was sitting on the floor in tears. Something glinted against the hardwood floor, and I realized it was Mom's wedding ring. I felt a sob climb up my throat.

"Y-You," I started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh honey!" Mom cried and hurried to my side, wrapping her fragile arms around me. "Don't worry, your father and I are just –"

"I don't want to hear it," I nearly sobbed. I pulled away. "You're getting divorced… aren't you?"

"No sweetheart, we're just going through difficult times. We'll work it out, for your sake. Don't worry Nessie," Mom said wiping her own wet cheeks.

"Mom… I think I'm going to stay over a friend's house tonight," I started to leave as she agreed. I wanted to be with Jake. I headed up to my room, as if to pack up belongings needed for a sleepover. When I turned around he was there, leaning against the open window. I smiled in delight and sat down on my bed.

"I told my parents I'm going to a sleepover, so I'm all yours tonight," I said with a smile. "I'll meet you under the willow." He nodded and leaped out the window. I grabbed a bag and threw clothes and a toothbrush inside. I hurried down the stairs, eager to see his face again. Mom, Dad, and I quickly said our goodbyes and I tried to walk casually out the door. As soon as the door shut I ran to the willow, and saw the silhouette of his tall figure leaning against the trunk. I noticed his chest muscles were defined in the moonlight.

"How would you like to see where I come from?" Jake said reaching for my hand.

"La Push! Oh I'd love to Jake!" I replied eagerly. We sprinted into the night, hand in hand.

We arrived at the beautiful beach. The white sand glinted in the moonlight and the stars reflected on the calm water. The beach grass swayed slightly in the cool ocean breeze. "Oh Jake!" I was speechless.

"Ya. And it's not evening raining!" He joked. We walked slowly to the soft sand and lay down, gazing at the stars. Jake pulled me closer and I nestled into his bare chest. He turned to me, so our faces were inches apart. I gazed into his eyes and leaned closer. I felt our lips meet and closed my eyes. (**You can guess what happens next...**) I woke up the next morning still on the beach. Jake was already awake and had already dressed. He handed me my clothes.

"'Morning," He yawned. I smiled. "What time is it?" I opened my bag and pulled out my watch.

"6:36," I said. "I'd better be getting home," He nodded. I knew he should probably get back to his pack. I got dressed and grabbed my bag.

"Want me to walk you back?" He asked me. But I declined his offer, I'd be fine. He morphed and we parted our separate ways. I walked home slowly, not wanting to have to leave Jake. I got back home to the same scene I'd left. Mom was glaring at Dad.

"I'm home," I muttered, like anyone cared. Nana Esme walked in, hand and hand with Grampy Carlisle.

"Nessie!" She said, surprised. "You're home so early! How was your stay at your friend's?"

"Fine," I murmured. I turned around and pushed through my grandparents, to my room. I sat on my bed and wanted to cry. Things were going so horrible. Mom and Dad were _still_ ready to murder one another. I went into the bathroom, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. My bronze ringlets were exaggerated against my pale skin. I stared into my sad brown eyes. I had been away from Jake for only a few minutes and still I longed to see him again. I also missed my aunts terribly. They would know what to do. I knew t had to see them. But how could I get all the way to New York. I knew what I had to do. I would have to sneak away and get a plane ticket. So I climbed out the bathroom window and leapt gracefully to the ground. I walked to the driveway and was deciding what car to take when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I gasped and whirled around. Esme stood behind me, she seemed puzzled. Carlisle stood behind her.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked patiently. Esme pushed a piece of her caramel colored hair behind her ear.

"I… I wanted to see Aunt Alice and Aunty Rose," I said quietly.

"I won't tell," Esme whispered and smiled. Carlisle put his finger to his lips in a motion that told me he would keep quiet. _I have the best Grandparents. _I thought as I slipped into my red M3. It was my 16th birthday gift. I floored it and zipped out of the driveway. I was told that I took after Rosalie with my driving. I sped to the airport and parked the car. I approached the service desk and asked when the next flight to New York City was.

"It's in a couple hours, here's the information. It's not full yet but you better hurry if you want a good seat," She said, and handed me a white envelope. I smiled hesitantly and ran to the elevator. I found my gate and sat down in a cushy red chair. I sat and waited for what seemed to be an eternity before my plane arrived. I got on quickly; afraid Mom or Dad would find me and take me back home. Right now I just wanted to be with my aunts. I settled in my blue chair as the plane slowly lifted off the ground and into the night sky. An overly excited lady in a navy blue uniform came over to me.

"Hi!" She said through a smile so big it must have hurt. "Can I you anything to eat or drink?"

"Um, no thanks no right now," I said plainly. The rest if the plane ride was uneventful. A few hours later we finally landed in New York City. Now was the problem of finding Aunty Rose and Aunt Alice. I pulled out my shiny silver phone and dialed their number. It rang a few times before anyone answered.

"What?" A grumpy voice said from the other end.

"Uncle Emmett?" I asked carefully. I didn't know how he would react to me being here.

"NESSIE!!!" He shouted, thrilled. I stifled a giggle. "Hi, what's going on?"

"Well I was in town and wanted to know where you were staying," He eagerly gave me an address.

"Come on in, We've missed you," We chatted some more, just small talk. He finally said that he was taking Rose hunting but Alice and Jasper would still be here when you arrived. We said goodbye and I hailed a taxi. I gave him the address and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at their house I almost laughed out loud. I could tell Aunt Alice lived here. It was like a picture out of a magazine. All of the furniture was perfectly place, and all of the colors were coordinated. Alice walked towards me with her usual smile on her face.

"Nessie!" She exclaimed "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in centuries!"

"I know!" I said, racing towards my aunt. She gave me a huge hug. Suddenly her beautiful pixie like face turned serious and she held my shoulders and took me in.

"What the hell are you wearing," She said, more like a statement then a question. "You must have inherited your mother's fashion sense," She muttered under her breath already dragging me into the hallway. I grinned and followed. I secretly enjoyed playing Barbie with Alice, though I griped and complained like I didn't enjoy looking beautiful. She opened a door into a large bedroom. She didn't give me time to admire the room and pulled me roughly along. She opened a door at the far side of the room which revealed a walk in closet, if you could call it that. It was larger then three of my bedrooms put together, or at least the first floor was. She let go of my wrist and I rubbed it, she had an iron grip for someone so small. She frolicked around, throwing articles of clothing at me the whole time. I dodged a red stiletto that nearly beheaded me. When she was finally done she ran over to me and placed her hands on her hips. "There. That should last you a few days," She said firmly, gathering the clothing in her arms. I sighed and gathered as much as I could carry; knowing Alice would find a way to make me wear it anyway. She led me down the hall and pointed to a door on my right. "There's your room, make yourself at home," She said and kicked open the door. I dumped my clothes on the floor while Alice looked on disapprovingly. I held my stomach and groaned.

"I'm famished!" I said.

"Have you hunted recently?" Alice asked.

"No, it's not that. I want food. Human food," I said, confused. I always had preferred blood to food, and now this. Alice looked equally as befuddled and I watched as her face froze. This was what happened when she was making a prediction. "Alice…." I said cautiously. She gasped and stared at me. I blushed, wondering what was wrong.

"Nessie," She said slowly.

"What did you see?! Is it about me?! Is it bad?!" I said, a note of panic in my voice.

"Nessie, you're, you're, pregnant." She said, seeming to ignore my comment.

"No… no I'm, no" I mumbled, trying to force a real sentence out of my mouth. I clutched a nearby chair, as my legs seemed to turn to jelly. How could this be? I mean… then suddenly I remembered two nights ago. Down at La Push Jacob and I… that was when everything went black. And then I fainted.

I woke up in my room, well Alice's guest room. Emmett was hovering over me, with a serious look on his face. "Hey!" He shouted as I opened my eyes "She's alive!" Immediately Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie appeared next to him. Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're alright," She said with a nervous giggle. Then I remembered why I had fainted.

"Aunt Alice, you're sure that was what your prediction was? It wasn't a misinterpretation?" I asked franticly. This couldn't be. I was only 17! Alice sat down on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair as if I was a child.

"I'm sure," She said softly.

"Maybe you two should leave….." Rose said turning to Jasper and Emmett.

"Um ya… come on Emmett," Jazz said pulling Emmett out of the room by his wrist.


End file.
